


Once Upon a Time: Thief (prologue)

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: OUAT: The City [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Regina Mills is enjoying a quiet late night walk in her family mansion when a Thief named Emma Swan comes into her life.





	Once Upon a Time: Thief (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is more of a proof of concept at the moment. It's set in the universe of the Thief video game series. I hope you enjoy it.

**Once Upon a Time: Thief**

It was a quiet night in the city, Regina Mills walked the halls of her family’s mansion, using a candle to light her way. Whenever she couldn’t sleep she would wander the mansion halls to clear her head. She and her mother had gotten into yet another argument over what else arranged marriage. Regina wanted to get married when she was ready and to someone she loved, and not a man she preferred women. That wasn’t the only thing they disagreed on, Regina wanted to help the people less fortunate than her. Outside the mansion walls and deep into the city people were suffering. Regina then heard a thump on the carpet, she turned around but didn’t see anyone, she shrugged and said “hmm, must have been the wind.”

It wasn’t the wind, it was a thief breaking into the Mill’s mansion. Emma Swan peeked behind the corner where Regina was looking out the window into the city. She had never told anyone this, but Emma has had a bit of a crush on Regina. But she knew that it could never be because of their different status. Emma crept along the interior of the mansion, putting out candles along the way to give her the advantage in the darkness. Emma had been thieving for some time and has gotten very good at it. She has acquired various tools along the way including her bow which came with a variety of arrows for any occasion. Blunt arrows to distract guards, water arrows to douse torches, and Rope arrows of extra maneuverability should she need to make a quick exit. She also has her handy black jack for knocking out guards which was gifted to her by her late mentor Garrett, and a short sword for when things get dicey.

Regina continued her trek through the halls, she wished that she could just leave this life behind and live a simple life in the city, but she knew that if she tried, the entire city would search for her and she would be right back where she started. She made her way into the mansion’s Library where she liked to go to clear her head.

What she didn’t know was that Emma was there as well. She had gotten a tip of a very rare book kept in the Mill’s mansion library. It can be identified by a very distinctive mark. Emma scoured the shelves searching for the book whilst avoiding Regina, in any other situation she would wand to get closer to Regina, who wouldn’t she was beautiful. Emma always wondered what her kiss would taste like. Emma quickly snapped out of those thoughts and continued her search.

“What you’re looking for isn’t on the shelves,” someone said, Emma turned, and it was Regina. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to raise an alarm I’ll do anything to irritate my mother.”

“Okay then,” Emma replied not taking off her mask just in case, “where is it?”

“It’s hidden behind the painting next to you,” Regina pointed out.

Emma looked at the painting, ‘classic hiding spot’ she thought as she slowly ran her hands along the frame looking for a hidden switch. She found it and the painting rose up revealing a hidden safe. She then took out her lock picks and started working on the lock. Regina helped by moving the candle a little closer, so Emma had some more light to help her see a little clearly.

“Who taught you this?” Regina asked.

“My mentor, he was a good man, he passed away recently,” Emma replied not explaining any further. They both heard a click indicating that the safe was unlocked. Emma opened and there was the book. Emma then looked for any kind of security alarm and didn’t find any. “Either your mother is overconfident about her hiding place or she’s a complete idiot.”

“I would like to think it’s a little of both,” Regina replied.

Emma carefully removed the book and closed the safe, with the painting coming back down, once again hiding the safe from view. “Okay, now I need you to do one more thing,” Emma said.

“Okay,” Regina replied.

“Close your eyes.”

Regina did as she was told, and she felt something being placed in her free hand and a deep kiss on her lips. When she opened her eyes Emma was gone. Her candle was out leaving her in darkness. She ran her thumb along her lips, the remnants of Emma’s kiss still remaining.

Emma ran across the rooftops, her prize securely in her bag. She still couldn’t believe that she had kissed Regina Mills, and all she had to do was get her to close her eyes, and the kiss was everything she imagined. She returned to her clock tower hide out, once Emma had put her equipment away, she went to check on the most important person in her life, her son Henry who was sound asleep in his bed. She was using her thieving skills not just to support him but to hopefully get out of the City one day, so they could live a better life.

Regina lay back down in her bed, she looked at the slip of paper Emma slipped into her hand during their kiss. It was the name of a tavern called Granny’s in the southern quarter of the City. She never saw Emma’s face, but she knew how to identify her, those green eyes. The eyes of truest beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below, and if you like this enough I will continue it, so please leave a comment.


End file.
